Feel me
by pineapplecellosit
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha decide to tell each how they feel about each other, see what happens. Surprise in this chapter I hope you like it. And I'm going to keep going with the lemons and limes.
1. tell me

Ok, this is my first fan fiction story, ok people, so cut me some slack.

Kagome was lying in her bed just thinking of Inuyasha. Then she begins to cry, and then she rolled onto her side as she heard Inuyasha coming into her window. Inuyasha came into Kagome's room and landed on his feet. He could smell the tears coming from Kagome's eyes. He looked over to Kagome.

Inuyasha: what's the matter with you now?

Kagome: (Sniff) nothing, ok.

Inuyasha: Yes, there is. You can tell me.

Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome sitting on her bed. Looking at Kagome with her back still turned.

Kagome: No I can't.

Inuyasha: Yes, you can tell me.

Kagome, then, turned over and looked at Inuyasha in the face. Her eyes were still teary when she looked at him.

Kagome: No, I can't.

Inuyasha; Stop being so stubborn damn it. I'm trying to help you.

He yelled at her looking into her, now surprised eyes. As he kept looking at her, he could see her becoming angry.

Kagome: Then, why the hell are you getting so mad? I didn't do anything.

Inuyasha: because you're being so damn stubborn about nothing.

Kagome: I guess you're nothing then, huh?

Then Kagome realized she had said and just pressed her lips together and turned her head to the side, not facing Inuyasha anymore. Inuyasha was staring at her in complete shock.

Inuyasha: Kagome…I…umm… what do you mean…me.

Kagome: Nothing.

Then Inuyasha looked at her devilishly.

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: hmm?

She said with her head still turned to the side not facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Do you think of me a lot?

Kagome didn't say anything. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's shoulder to look at her.

Inuyasha: its ok, Kagome. To be perfectly honest, I think of you a lot, all the time.

Inuyasha turns his face and blushes as he talks to Kagome. Kagome looks at him.

Kagome: Really?

Inuyasha nodes as he turns to look at her.

Inuyasha: Kagome…I … love you.

Kagome sits up and looks into Inuyasha's golden eyes and rubs his face with the pad of her thumb.

Kagome: I … love you too, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha presses his lips onto Kagome's and sucks on her bottom lip. He lays Kagome down on the bed and asks Kagome for entrance with his tongue, Kagome slowing opens her mouth to him, Inuyasha doesn't a trick in Kagome's mouth that makes Kagome relax even more then what she is already. Kagome pulls back.

Kagome: wait, Inuyasha. Don't want to yet, ok.

Inuyasha: Ok, I'll wait for you.


	2. The Dream

Ok, so I know I have been taking a long time getting back to writing my story, but I hope you like the second chapter. P.S. I also wrote this sequel what it would be like if Kagome hadn't said she wanted to wait.

Disclaimer: I, pineapplecelloist, don't own Inuyasha, in anyway shape or form.

Chapter 2 – The Dream

Kagome found herself standing in front of Inuyasha, looking deep into his golden eyes. She could see all the pain in his eyes; she put her hand to his cheek, rubbing it with the pad of her thumb. He closed his eyes and put his hand on hers.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong"? Kagome asked with concern and love in her voice. As Inuyasha opened his eyes could see the barrier he had put up to hide any emotions he might have slowly fall. Tears slowly fell from his eyes as he looked away from Kagome.

"Kagome… I…" Inuyasha started to choke out his words, but couldn't. He slowly pulled away from Kagome's touch.

"Inuyasha, tell me what's wrong." Kagome stated weakly towards him as she clinched her hand to her chest. Tears began to wail up in her eyes.

"Kagome… I…I…can't protect…from… one thing." Inuyasha said weakly trying to sound firm. His back was now turned to Kagome; he was looking at the floor.

"Inuyasha, what…what…are you talking…about?" Kagome said weakly taking a step towards Inuyasha; reaching for him.

"No, Kagome…don't." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome over his shoulder. Kagome got a little courage from deep within herself and she finally touched his shoulder gently.

"Kagome, don't." Inuyasha said before grabbing Kagome's wrist. She looked worriedly.

"Inuyasha… what exactly are you… trying to protect me… from?" She asked a little scare in her voice.

"Myself." Inuyasha said letting her wrist go. Turning back to look at the floor in front of him. Kagome looked at him, confused.

"Inuyasha, what are talking about?" Kagome said holding arms across her chest; looking at him confused. Inuyasha began to crouch holding his stomach. Kagome quickly ran in front in him. His bangs were hiding his eyes, she placed her hands on his face trying to look into his eyes, but he keep shunning away from her touch.

"No." Inuyasha kept whisper to himself.

"No, don't you dare. Live her alone. Don't you touch her." He kept whisper to himself. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha, who are you…" She was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome run." Inuyasha said in a whisper so that Kagome could her him. He could feel the demon inside his self rising more each time she spoke.

"Why... I …" Kagome started and was cut off by Inuyasha again.

"Please… just do it." He said now just below a whisper. He was clinching his stomach harder now.

"Live her alone." He stated again to himself. Then, all of a sudden, he no longer was holding his stomach.

"Inu…yas…ha…" Kagome asked once again. He slowly lifted his head to reveal his glowing red eyes. Kagome was now scared; she removed back up against the wall to herself enough time to think. He slowly stood and approached her. When he finally was in front of her she had come up with a plan.

"SIT." Kagome said loudly. He came crashing down in front of her. She hurried onto his back to grab his ears. She slowly began caressing them. She could feel him slowly relax to his normal self.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome heard a soft moan come from Inuyasha. She slowly bent down towards his face to see his eyes. He quickly turned to her and said:

"I thought I told you to run." He said to her in a soft tone.

"I know… I just…" Kagome said looking away. Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist and flipped her underneath him. Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Now, see you could've been hurt or anything." He said huskily into her ear. Making her eyes lower as she relaxed fantasizing about the things he could do to her right now. He started licking her ear lope slowly making her quake under his body. She found herself slipping her hands under his haori feeling his muscles. He begun to kiss and lick down her neck. She leaned her head back giving him more access to her neck. She started pulling his haori down. He started licking her shoulders as he unbuttoned her shirt. Once he had pulled her shirt off he smiled at Kagome's look of disappointment as he stopped. He slowly lowered his head over her nipple stopping just an inch over it. He looked up at Kagome as he blew a cold breathe over it. He looked down at the nipple to find a hard nub on top of the peck. He moved over to the other to blow a cold breathe over the other. Kagome arched her back so Inuyasha could have more access to her, but he gently placed a hand on her stomach and gently pushed her back down.

"Don't rush…Be patience." Inuyasha said in between kisses down her stomach. He began running his claws up and her outer thighs. Kagome had been biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Inuyasha saw this and thought of an evil little plan, an evil grin spread across his face.

"_Oh, so she wants hold it in does she? Let's see if she can hold this one back."_

Inuyasha slowly kissed the valley in between her breast until he was sucking one his mouth and had one in his hand. His other had wondered until it fell upon her thighs. The other let go of the breast it was holding and ventured to the spot where the other hand was. He licked down the valley in between her breasts. As he was doing this he dragged his claws down her thighs. Kagome had been shaking her head and biting her lip to stop herself from making any noise.

"_Kagome, get a hold of yourself you can fight it, you can fight it. I'm becoming weak. Fight it. I can't fight it any more._ Kagome thought in her head as Inuyasha drug his claws a long her thighs. Inuyasha unsnapped the skirt she had been wearing while she had been in her thoughts. Inuyasha had also removed her panties. Inuyasha could smell her arousal which was making Inuyasha lose control of himself. He just had to do something about it. He trailed kisses up to her neck, licking and nipping at her pulse. Slowly he put his hands in between her thighs and he slowly opened them and slid his in between her womanhood to find her to be wet. Her eyes popped open as she gasped to find herself in her bed and Inuyasha sitting in the window taking in the air to clear his head of his thoughts. He looked over at Kagome in a confused way. She sat up and was looking under the covers at herself to see that the dream had left her wet and sweaty. She quickly put the cover down and covered herself. The air that had been blown from the cover that was covering Kagome carried the smell of Kagome's arousal. The smell carried over to Inuyasha making a whether large smile on his face.

"_Intoxicating."_ He thought as he closed his eyes. Then he thought about it what was causing Kagome to get so aroused. Then, he looked over to Kagome with an evil grin on his face.

"_Oh my gods. He knows." _ Kagome thought as he approached her. So she thought she could play it cool.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." She said giving him a weak smile.

"Don't even try it. I know, Kagome. I heard you in your sleep." Inuyasha said trying to get it out of her; he wanted to know what she had gotten so aroused about.

"Know what, Inuyasha?" Kagome said trying to play innocent, but knew he wasn't falling for it.

"Don't try and play dumb with me, Kagome. I saw you last night, you tossed and turned you even arched your back like you wanted something." Inuyasha bent down in her ear and said huskily into her ear.

"You even sat me last night in your sleep. I started to yell at you when I saw that you were still sleeping. Tell me what happened, Kagome." Kagome's eyes went low like they had in the dream to the sound of his soft husky down.

"I can't." Kagome said into his furry little ear. Inuyasha smiled into her neck as he started kissing her.

"I can… smell you… Kagome, I know… what happened. You don't… have to… tell me." Inuyasha said in between kisses, trailing from her ear to her jaw line to her neck. All Kagome could do was lay there picturing what had happened in the dream.

"_I don't think I can control myself anymore." _ She thought to herself as she felt hands go inside his haroi. Inuyasha had been kissing her collarbone and now almost to her breasts. Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them once again she found herself in a dark room wrapped in a cover with Inuyasha holding her in his protective grasp. Kagome sighed at the disappointment that the dream wasn't real at all.


	3. You don't wanna play anymore

This is the next updated chapter I hope everyone likes this story so far it's my first chapter. And I have also started a sequel named Lime time. It's about what would happen if Kagome hadn't said wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in anyway at all

Think about it

Kagome had been trying to go back to sleep for several minutes before Inuyasha had noticed her breathing hadn't been the same type of breathing she did when she was sleeping. Then it hit his nose like a fist, the smell of her arousal. Inuyasha had thought of her in ways he knew he shouldn't have been but he couldn't help it. He thought about just pushing her up against a tree so many times in the feudal era and just slamming into her as hard as he could. He thought about just fiddling with her nipples just playing with them making them as hard as he could. He thought about just spreading her legs where she sat and just slowly, almost torturing her, licking up the sweet wet nectar that fell from her opening. He thought just laying her down in the grass where they had wanted for miles and just take her where she stood. There were a lot of fantasies that came with the smell of Kagome's arousal. He pushed his face into her raven black hair to capture the smell of her hair instead of the scent that drove him to insanity. He felt Kagome stir as he moved his arms to tighten around her ribs. She moved her legs and the smell seeped from the small openings in the cover that they both laid under. Inuyasha pushed his face further into Kagome's hair to take in a different scent to get his mind off what he knew he shouldn't have been thinking. He knew the demon inside of him had been making those thoughts but he knew if he had let go of control he knew the demon would hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do to Kagome.

Kagome felt her body reject the commands of her brain. She felt her body moving closer to Inuyasha. Now, even her brain and heart weren't saying anything they were letting the body do everything. Then a little voice inside her head kept saying "Kagome you know what you want, don't let your body do all the thinking for you." Then all she knew was that she was telling the little voice inside her head to shut up. She knew wanted and she wanted it now.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered so his sensitive ears could hear. She felt him move her long hair away from her neck and start to kiss her neck his response to her.

"Hmm?" He said lightly touching her neck with his tongue. He really was trying his best to control his self but he knew that that was not about to happen.

"Tell me what you want, Inuyasha." She said trying to sound like she had confidence what she was asking of him but he knew better than to think that of her.

"What do you mean what do I want, Kagome? All I want is you." He said putting his cheek against her neck. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm and turned around to look into his face. She sat up, her raven hair draping over her shoulder looking down at him. She rubbed his cheek with her gentle hands. She gently took his hands.

"Tell me what you want to do to me, Inuyasha"? She said slowly touching her body with his fingertips. Inuyasha lightly chuckled as he found his self becoming nervous as he felt those thoughts come back to his mind.

"Oh, Kagome if you only knew what I wanted to do to you." He said under breathe thinking Kagome could not hear what he was saying but she hard him.

"Tell me than, Inuyasha." She looked him in waiting for his answer. She was rubbing the palm of his hand with the pad of her thumb.

"I can't." Inuyasha said turning his head the other way trying to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts. Kagome bit down on her lip a little before thinking something. She smiled devilishly at Inuyasha.

"Well, why don't you show me?" Kagome said seductively looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried hard to fight his self but he finally let go. He smiled at Kagome making chills run down her back.

"Ok. Stand up." He said sitting up before getting off the bed. Kagome looked at him confused then she got off the bed and stood up. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome waiting to feel the fear that would wash over Kagome's body but it never came. He slowly lifted his hands to feel her silky skin graze upon his fingertips. He took his hands under the back of her shirt to graze against her back he felt her shiver in his hands only see eyes fall shut. He slid his thumbs under bra straps and pulled them slowly down till her breasts fell out with a light bounce, she felt the bra release its hold it had on her and fall to the floor. She had remembered that she had fallen asleep with her school uniform still on. She could feel her arousal pulse through her down to her lower half. She then felt a little playful and decided to make him work for what he wanted. She knew that he would start bitching over what he wanted but she liked it a little when he bitched about little arguments and he would act like such a big baby about what he wanted when he got mad. So she slowly pulled away, he looked at her in confusion.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" He said looking at her with his arms still in the position of holding her. She turned around and looked over her shoulder seductively.

"I want you to work for what want. Come and get me." Kagome said walking away from the bed removing her shirt throwing it at Inuyasha, watching his confused look mix with angry. Inuyasha caught her shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He crossed his arms.

"Feh." He said turning his head to the side with his eyes closed but one eye barely open. Kagome unsnapped her skirt and threw it over to Inuyasha. He, of course, caught it out of reflex.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You don't want to play with me anymore?" Kagome said turning to face Inuyasha putting on her best puppy face with her bottom lip sticking out. She had folded her arms across her breasts to cover them yet pushing them to make them look appealing to Inuyasha. She only had one garment, which was keeping Inuyasha's sanity in his mind; otherwise it would have gone out of the window.

"I have a question for you, Kagome?" Kagome looked a little puzzled at him at first. Then she stood there a little irritated by his stalling. She thought that was what he wanted after all that was what she had wanted. She switched to her other foot with her hip stuck out looking at him with her arms now crossed with frustration.

"Go ahead." She said trying hold back the irritation in her voice. He simply glanced at her trying to focus on his question.

"Kagome, you told me you wanted to wait earlier, but now you change your mind. Why?" He said with his eyes closed trying to not focus on her body and his bad thoughts he had been having about her. Kagome was a little caught up by the question then she thought about it.

"I was just really stalling. I hadn't really been listening to my true feelings. I had been listening to what a person is supposed to do in my world. They always say wait till you're ready but I never really listen to me saying that I felt comfortable enough to do that. Especially with you." She had been saying this the whole time looking at the floor switching from foot to foot; only her forearms were covering her breasts as she twirled her in between her fingers. She looked up to find Inuyasha standing right in front of her with loving eyes. She found herself coming back to reality as she had gotten lost in his golden moons. He had wrapped his arms around her waist fiddling with her lacey underwear, the only thing that separated him from sanity and insanity. Kagome removed her arms slowly away from her breasts as she hugged him closer to her.

Inuyasha felt her nipples graze against his hard muscular chest. Making him wish that the shirt she had thrown at him was still in his hand. It's not that he didn't like it; it was just that he knew that there would be know turning back. Then he thought about what she had said about her wanting him and teasing him he had a wide spread grin upon his face that he knew only she could get rid of. He slowly begun kissing her distracting her from his task that he had planned to do to her for so long. He slowly brought his hands up to grab her wrists, but before he had started to do so he had pushed her up against the wall. By now he had pinned her arms above her head against the wall, he gently pulled back out of the kiss Kagome followed till she couldn't reach his lips anymore pulling back biting her bottom lip looking at him in disappointment. He smiled at her with a cocked eyebrow. She looked him in confusion.

"Now, look here. What a situation you got yourself into, huh, Kagome?" he said holding her up against the wall by her arms just barely touching the ground. Kagome looked up at her hands above her head with her mouth slightly open. Inuyasha took this opportunity to lick her neck making her moan and close her eyes. He just left a mark on neck showing where he had nicked her neck with his fangs. She winced as he had left the mark on her neck as she looked back down at Inuyasha with his smirk of a grin. She tried to look all innocent like she hadn't done anything to him but he knew better.

"Don't even try that look you know I'm not falling for it, Kagome." He said in his usual harsh voice except it wasn't harsh at all in its meaning. Kagome still tried anyway.

"You know you teased me, Kagome. Now you're going to get it, too." Inuyasha said low in a sexy, husky voice. Then he bent down to her ear and licked her ear lope slowly tickling her a little, sending waves of shivers through her body. Then he begun to say something into her ear.

"Yeah, Kagome, I still want to play."


	4. shhh

Hello, again people. I am so happy that everyone liked it, no harsh comments, and very nice ones. I hope you like this one as much as the last.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Last time:

Kagome was pinned against the wall in her room by Inuyasha. Mind you that she is half naked only in her underwear a.k.a panties. Inuyasha is holding her up by her wrists above her head and his last words of revenge to Kagome are, "Yeah, Kagome, I still want to play."

Continuing:

Kagome turns her head to the side and cracks a small smile of nervousness. She turns back to explain to Inuyasha but he kisses her before she can even get a word out. He pushes her head gently against the wall and she moans against his lips as his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth taking in her sweet taste. He lowered her slowly back down to the floor to stand in front of him. He slowly let go of her wrists and slowly move down her curves. All of a sudden, Inuyasha, was hit by this intoxicating smell coming from Kagome. He suddenly had a brainstorm and he smiled against Kagome's lips. He began to think in his mind:

"_. Now it's her turn."_ He began to giggle in his mind as he slowly rubbed his thumb pad up and down her soft curves making her break away from their kiss gasping throwing her head back. He continuously teased the skin underneath his thumb pads as he slowly licked the ridges in her throat making her want to scream. Inuyasha wanted her to scream his name and say that she was his forever and no one else's and that she loved him and would love him for the rest of her life with him. He found his self not able to tease her anymore; he felt that he was also being teased.

"_I want it now, I need it now. My Kagome. I want her as mine and mine alone no one else's." _ Inuyasha said in his mind as he nuzzled into her neck trying to calm himself as he felt the demon side of himself trying to take over. Kagome felt him stop and wonder why he stopped she looked down at him.

"_What's wrong with him? I hope he's ok." _Kagome thought as she put her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him tight. He slowly picked her up and carried her over to the bed and sat her down on the bed. He slowly pulled back with his head his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Tell me." Kagome said in a soft voice looking at him with worried eyes her hand stretched out to him.

"Kagome. I don't want to hurt you. My youkai side, I can feel it trying to take over. I know it's going to hurt you, and I don't want that." He said in a soft voice. Kagome stood in front of him and tried to look into his eyes but he wouldn't let her.

"Inuyasha, it's ok. I know you won't hurt me." She said putting her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha slowly lifted his hand to cup the hand upon his cheek.

"Kagome, I can't believe how much you trust me." He said slowly lifting his eyes to hers. He was about to say something else when she put her finger up to his lips.

"Shhh, it's ok. I do trust with my heart and everything I have, because I love you, Inuyasha." She said slowly removing the finger from his lips before kissing him slowly, gently. Inuyasha put his hands in the small of her back and slid them down on the back of her thighs and picked up. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He laid her down on the bed with her legs on each side of him as he lay in the middle of her legs. He began to kiss her neck where he had reached just above her collarbone he had started to think of the mark he was supposed to give her as a sign that she was his mate. His Kagome. Kagome couldn't feel the warmth of his lips anymore and she started to wonder what he was waiting for.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said looking down at him as he just lay in the crock of her neck thinking. He looked up at her into her eyes as if he was searching for something with golden lanterns. She looked at him in confusion.

"Kagome, I have to mark you. This means that you will be mine forever and I yours. Kagome I love you and want to be with me forever." He said looking at her as if he had hurt in his eyes and was asking her with all he had.

"Inuyasha, I love you too. I know and I want that too." She said looking at him to tell him she mint it to give him security in what she had said. Kagome hugged him as he bent down and kissed the spot above her collarbone one more time before he would mark her. He grazed against it with his fangs until he quickly sank his fangs into her flesh. Kagome tried not to scream but she winced as the tears rolled down the sides of her eyes. Inuyasha smelt the tears and quickly licked up the blood and kissed away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." He said kissing her lips over and over again. Kagome opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha. He had the guiltiest look on his face.

"Inuyasha, stop apologizing it's ok. Look I'm not crying anymore see." She said looking into his eyes watching the guilt fade away. He hugged her with his head pressing against her chest. Kagome held him holding his head in her arms. Kagome felt his easy breathing and looked down to find him asleep.

"_Oh well, another time."_ She said to herself as she closed her eyes.

"_I guess it was a tough night for him, sleep well my Inuyasha." _ Kagome soon fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome found herself awaking with jolts of pleasure. She opened eyes as she gasped. She was met by golden eyes and slivery white hair.

"Good morning, Kagome." He said lovely as he bent down to kiss her lips. Kagome was a little shocked because his attitude was much more different than it was the night before.

"I see you're feeling better, Inuyasha." Kagome said as he pulled back with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I thought about it and I had to make it up to you since you helped me so much." He said as he tightened the grip he had on her wrists. She noticed that he had here hands the same way they had been the night before, up above her head, him holding her wrists. He bent down and kissed the mark that he had lift upon her the night before. It looked like a sort of small symbol, it was black and sliver, a swirl that appeared separated with a circle in the center. She noticed that she wearing Inuyasha's white haroi. She looked at it puzzled before asking Inuyasha how she had come to having it on. He told her that he 'woke up and noticed that she was still naked and decided to cover her just in case anyone came in.' He continued his way down her body as though he was searching for a hidden treasure. He came upon her breasts making her move hands to try and cover herself but he tightened his grip on her wrists giving her a sign that she didn't need to be embarrassed about her body. He started to lick pathways up her breasts to get the one treasure that he had been waiting for at the top of her breast. He took her nipple in between his teeth and his tongue making it became a hard little jewel. Kagome gasped as he pulled at it and licked it to make it hard. She pushed her body up against him. As she let back down Inuyasha kissed very lightly down her stomach making her shiver moving so closely to the one of the weaknesses she had on her body. He let go of wrists and moved them down to her legs moving slowly feeling the silky skin on his finger tips he stopped when he found his hands feeling the material in between him and the one thing he wanted the most, the one thing he had always dreamt about. He was about to become frustrated when pushed a little further and it moved out of the way and the aroma came smacking him dead in the face as he had moved it further away. He took his hands and gently spread her legs apart so he could have more access to her body. She eagerly spread them apart as she did so she could feel the wetness fall out of her. Inuyasha slowly slid his hands up Kagome's thighs and finally got her underwear off when he heard a noise coming from downstairs that soon was coming up the stairs.

"_Damn." _Was all he could think at the time he had become frustrated with all the interruptions.

He quickly told Kagome to sit up and close the his shirt that she had been wearing and he hid himself under the comforter as he heard Kagome's mother open the door to her room she didn't have time to close her legs so he suck in a enclosed space with the smell and no way out. The smell soon took over. Kagome sat up and closed the haroi as her mother opened the door she could feel the heat from Inuyasha's tongue grow closer to her wetness.

"Good morning, Kagome. Your grandfather, Souta and I are going to your cousin's for the weekend. I won't ask because I know you're going back to the feudal era. So see you when we come back ok." Her mother said her hand still on the doorknob. She was just about to shut the door and Kagome was about to scream with pleasure due to Inuyasha's actions when she reopened it Kagome closed her mouth and looked at her mother again.

"And there is also plenty of food to take with you. Ok, bye." Her mother said shutting the door. Kagome let go of the haroi, letting it fall open as she threw her head back gasping spreading her legs wider letting more of her wetness fall into Inuyasha's mouth. She could feel his tongue going up and down in small strokes then she felt his hands go to where his tongue had been as he moved his head back at bit as his fingers gently pulled back the folds as he slowly began to lick her again. She clutched her teeth together as she was trying not to scream. Then she felt him take his head back as he pulled her down in the covers. Inuyasha had managed to get his clothes off while he was under the comforter.

"Hello, again, Kagome. Nice of you to join me down here." He said before kissing her neck. As he slowly kissed the mark he lowered himself to her entrance. She felt his size and began to think about if it would hurt or how much it would. She was knocked out of her thoughts as she felt his muscled chest against her breast. He slowly pressed into her as he entwined her fingers with his.

"Kagome, this might hurt. So give me a squeeze if it does ok." He said with guilt behind his eyes with a fake smile trying to be polite. Kagome just shook her head 'Yes' as he slowly began to push. He pushed the barrier down. Kagome squeezed his hands lightly as she turned head away from Inuyasha's gaze so that he couldn't see that she was hurt. Tears ran down her the sides of her eyes as she closed them and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said as guilt formed in his eyes as he kissed her tears away.

"Why didn't you squeeze, Kagome? He said kissing her lips to make her feel better. Kagome had the answer but really didn't want to tell him.

"I…I…don't know." She said to him looking into his eyes. She hated lying to him but she didn't want him to hear her excuse.

"Kagome, don't lie to me. Tell me." He said holding her, most of weight on his forearms; she put hands on his back.

"Ok, then. I didn't want you to think I was weak and could handle it." She said turning her head with her eyes closed as she said the words to him. She opened one eye to look at him at him. He had a small smile on his face.

"Kagome, I will never think you're weak." He said as he kissed her and began to go at a slow rate so Kagome could get use to him. When he began to feel the erg he went faster making Kagome throw her head back with her mouth open ready to scream but nothing came out she was stopping herself. The longer it went on Kagome felt herself closer and closer to screaming. She wouldn't scream because she thought Inuyasha wouldn't want her to scream or it might hurt his ears. But she continuously said his name softly, lower than a whisper but Inuyasha heard and he liked it.

"Say it louder, Kagome." He said as he felt her fingernails dig into his back a little more each time she said it.

"No. Make me." She said making him earn it again. He looked at her and a smile spread across his face.

"Ok, Kagome, I will." He said going deeper into her. He bent down to her ear.

"Say it louder, Kagome or I'll go deeper." Kagome still didn't listen she didn't say anything, so he went deeper.

"Say it louder, Kagome." He said before he went deeper making her wince a little.

"Inuyasha." She said it louder but not loud enough for Inuyasha. He spread her legs wider and went deeper into her every time.

"Louder." Inuyasha said to her in her ear. She held him tighter as she felt him go deeper.

"Inuyasha." She said it louder again but again it wasn't loud enough for him. He went deeper making her want to scream but felt she couldn't scream.

"Whose are you, Kagome?" He said to her going deeper making her clutch her teeth and shut her eyes tight as she buried her head into his shoulder as she lifted up from her lying position.

"Yours. Inuyasha's." She said digging her nails a little deeper as she said it in an almost scream. She could feel herself almost there but not quite.

"Tell who you love, Kagome?" He said going deeper the last time and that one little question sent Kagome over the top she couldn't hold it anymore.

"You, Inuyasha, you. I love you." She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came releasing all restraint she had had before. Inuyasha soon came after her falling on top of her panting.

(A/N: Kagome does not get pregnant. They use protection. She will not get pregnant till I say.)

"Kagome, why didn't you say it louder." Inuyasha said brushing her bangs back from her face as her breathing became regular. She looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Because I wanted you to earn it and I didn't want to hurt your ears." She said reaching for his ears as she began to rub them Inuyasha closed his eyes but then came up with a plan.

"Oh so you wanted me to earn it like this." He said before he bent down to breasts and took one nipple hand in hand making each nipple as hard as a hand can make it. Then he bent his mouth down to each one at a time making them extra hard. Kagome bit her lower lip to keep from screaming but Inuyasha saw this.

"Scream for me, Kagome. I have earned it after all." Inuyasha said just above her nipple looking up into Kagome's eyes. Then, a car rolled back into the driveway, Inuyasha didn't hear the car because he was too wrapped up in Kagome. Then, someone walked into the house and closed the door.


	5. quiet

Hello, again, people. I am so glad everyone liked the 4th chapter. I worked hard to make it long enough for everyone. And I think eventually I'll stop the cliff hangers. I hope you all like the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Last time:

Inuyasha and Kagome have mated. They are in Kagome's room playing around when a car pulls up into the driveway and a person walks into the house. Inuyasha doesn't feel the presence of the person in the house because he is too wrapped in Kagome.

Previously:

As the door to the house clicked as it closed Inuyasha finally snapped to his senses and heard the noise in the house. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he looked towards the door. She was confused as to what he was looking at, then, she thought about as her thoughts fell silent as she too heard the foot steps coming from the hallway. It was Kagome's grandfather, he went to Kagome's mother's room and the room fell silent for a moment. Kagome thought that he was gone so she decided to speak.

"Inuyash- " She was soon interrupted by Inuyasha's finger to her lips. She looked at his ears twitch at the sounds that soon followed as she was interrupted.

"Wait, be very quiet or he'll hear us." He turned to look Kagome in the face with a gentle yet serious look upon his face.

"You know what he'll do if he catches us like this. I'll never see you again and I really don't want that and I know you don't," Then before Inuyasha could say another word the foot steps were in the hall again and before they reached the stairs they stopped at Kagome's door. Kagome began to get a little nervous when Inuyasha pressed against her reassure her that everything would be alright. Then to his disappointment it didn't go away, instead her grandfather began to knock at the door. Kagome shut her eyes hoping that he would go away and that he would think that she was sleeping. But he kept knocking at her door.

"Kagome, I know you can't be sleeping. If you are wake up it is important that you hear this." He said as the knocking stopped and silence fell. Kagome thought that he gone away but then she heard the doorknob start to turn and quicker then Kagome could think Inuyasha had jumped out of the bed and was grabbing their clothes from every which way and was hiding on the side of her bed as her grandfather entered the room Kagome pulled the covers up to her neck and closed her eyes. When her grandfather entered the room he had the look of angry on his face. She opened her eyes as if she had been sleeping. Inuyasha was on the side of the bed getting dressed as fast as he could and he almost done tying his belt. He slid Kagome's clothes under the bed pushing them lightly. He then closed his eyes to appear as if he was sleeping. Her grandfather walked from the doorway over to bedside to look down at Kagome.

"Kagome don't lie to me. I know very well that you were not sleeping. You were with that hanyou and I just want you to know that I do not approve of that." He said to her his words dripping with venom. With that said he peered over the side of the bed and saw the hanyou and frowned. Before he could throw more daggers at Kagome's heart her mother called to her grandfather hucking the horn at him. He left and closed the door behind him. Tears fell down the sides of Kagome's eyes as she lay there looking at the side of the wall imagining what her life would be like if Inuyasha had left her life. Besides all the mixed feelings she was having she could this other feeling coming over her but she ignored it. Inuyasha waited for the footsteps to end. He got up to find Kagome on the bed curled up in a ball with the blanket pulled up to her neck. He looked at her with guilty eyes and slowly lowered his self on to the bed next to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, its ok, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere no matter what he says." He said as he took her hand and put it to his lips. Kagome pushed up, holding the blanket to her chest and smiled gently at Inuyasha as she felt the feeling come back to her. She felt the frown appear on her face as she started to look down at the sheets. Inuyasha looked at her and frowned at her as she held her head down. Inuyasha put his finger under her chin to lift her head up to look into her eyes. When he looked into her eyes he saw her eyes changing from brown to sliver.

He moved the pillow away from Kagome's lower back.

"Inuyasha, what's happening to me?" She asked him as she looked at him looking at her lower back. He saw two small wings on her shoulder blades. It was the sign that she would change and her body had accepted his mark. All of a sudden the feeling consumed Kagome and she wasn't talking anymore or anything she was just staring blankly. All of a sudden, she threw gasped and threw her head back as a white light consumed her. Inuyasha covered his eyes with his sleeve and as the white light disappeared he put his hand down and looked at Kagome. She had changed, her eyes were sliver and she had these gorgeous wings that were of gray and sliver with streaks of white on them. She didn't appear to be conscious even though her eyes were open. Her wings pulled back as she suddenly fell over into Inuyasha's lap with closed eyes. He caught her with open arms.

Kagome woke up to find that she had passed through the day asleep. She looked around to find Inuyasha, who was sitting in the window looking out at the stars. She got up out of the bed to find herself sore. She couldn't remember what had happened to her. Inuyasha looked over to her as she tried again to get up out the bed. He finally got up off the window seal to stand in front of Kagome. He lowered his self to look into Kagome's eyes. He saw that her eyes were changed back to their normal state. That beautiful brown color he loved. She looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? Are you ok?" She asked him as he continued to look at her. Before she could say another word he kissed her with so much passion. But before he went any further he stopped his self with a question that kept nagging at him.

"_Had it really happened to Kagome like he thought he saw or was it all a dream?_ He thought about it for a second before he asked her to turn around so that he could see back one last time. He moved her hair over her shoulder as he saw the tattooed wings on her back. He just sat there before he said anything to her. She made a confused look on her face as they fell into silence.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked Inuyasha she turned back around to face him. His bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't think he could stand anymore hurt or that it would hurt this bad.

"Kagome, I don't know if you know this but the marks on your back mean that you are a fallen angel. This means that the day will come when they take you away from me. No one can stop them Kagome." He said as the tears fell to the sheets from his own eyes. "Only love can unleash those that are fallen." He said once more before he took her into his embrace. Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying she just closed her eyes to let go for a second. Then a voice called out to her.

"Kagome, wake up are you ok?" A familiar voice called out to her. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking down at her. He was hanging over her as he licked away her tears as she cried in her sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes she could see his golden orbs staring into her eyes, she couldn't even remember why she was crying. Inuyasha sat on his legs as Kagome rose up to see the window open. She held herself close that indicated that she was cold.

"Are you cold, Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he got off the bed to shot the window. As he made his way back to the bed he saw Kagome feel here shoulder blades. He was puzzled for a moment then he knew. Kagome was confused to actually find welts on her back.

"Inuyasha, what happened to my back? It feels like I was cut." Kagome asked Inuyasha as he sat on the bed. Inuyasha really didn't know how to tell her what had happened to her, he didn't even know what had happened. Inuyasha took off his haroi to put on Kagome.

"Kagome, to be, honest I don't even know what happened to you. We should go ask Kedae." (A/N: I think that's how you spell her name.)


	6. author's note

Author's note:

Ok people, I need some ideas from you. After all, I trust my loving fans. I want to just thank all of you for being so supportive of my story. I will make it up to you. I am working on it right now. And I know you'll like it a lot, all of you. I send all my love to all of you and please give me some ideas of what you all may like. I like to make people happy and get good reviews and I am all for reconstructive criticism. I like to better myself.

This is from yours 


End file.
